eruowoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids "R" Us/Store evolution
A descriptive evolution of the standalone Kids "R" Us stores in Eruowood from 1987 to the present. Plaza/Standalone/Mall exterior Brown Roof (1987-1992) Outside: The store exterior has a brown roof like the Toys "Я" Us stores of the time, but there was no rainbow colored wood paneling. Instead it had a tan plaster facade with a rectangular oval window in the front with a rainbow colored frame around it. The store exit was located on the side with the same "Exit Only" sign like the "Brown Roof" Toys "R" Us locations. Inside: The store interior has ten checkout counters in rainbow colors and also rainbow colored light bars on the ceiling located in the front. The boys section was called "Guys "R" Us" and had light blue carpeting and teal fitting room stalls. The girls section was called "Gals "R" Us" and had hot pink carpeting and purple fitting room stalls. The restroom were located in the back towards the stockroom. Blocks and Stripes (1992-1997) Outside: The store exterior has a white plaster facade with rainbow stripes and blocky windows. The entrance had a red triangle above it that had the word "Entrance" in white lettering. The facade also had rainbow colored block lights on the side. The store exit is in the front. Some locations had "Exit Only" sign in red lettering, this was common among the early "Blocks and Stripes" style stores. Some stores that used this style used an all red version of the Kids "R" Us logo for the sign. This was the first store style to use the all red version of the Kids "R" Us logo. This was also the last design to use "Guys "R" Us" and "Gals "R" Us " for the clothing sections. Inside: Similar to the previous style, but the boys section had dark blue carpeting and the girls section had purple carpeting and pink fitting room stalls. In some locations that used this design had the restrooms in the front of the store as oppose to the back. Baby Blues and Pinks (1997-2003) Outside: The store exterior has light blue facade with pink accents. The blocky windows from the previous style was kept, but a yellow frame was added to the windows. Some "Brown Roof" locations that were remodeled to this style had the plaster facade repainted pink and the brown rood repainted to light blue. The store entrance and exit in this style was just one door, but some locations had a little vestibule. Some stores that used this style used an all red version of the Kids "R" Us logo for the sign. Inside: The store interior has light blue and pink floor tiling and in the checkout area had suspended light boxes in pastel rainbow colors. The boys section was called "Boys "R" Us and had baby blue carpeting and fitting room doors. The girls section was called "Girls "R" Us and had pink carpeting and fitting room doors. Some locations that used this design had a unisex family restroom in addition to the gender specific restroom. This was also the last design to use "Boys" and "Girls" and the restroom signs. Blue Stripes and Dark Blue Circles (2003-2009) Outside: The store exterior has white plaster facade with light blue vertical stripe with smaller dark blue circles. The windows are circles, but the large display windows are not circles. The store has two door a regular size entrance/exit door and a smaller size one for kids under 48" tall next to the main door. Some stores that used this style used an all blue version of the Kids "R" Us logo for the sign. Inside: Same as the previous style, but the restroom signs use the more generic "Men" and "Women" signs, but the sign say "Men/Boys" and "Women/Girls" respectively. The floor tiles are in various shades of blue and teal. KRU Superstar (2009-present) Outside: The store exterior has a tan plaster facade with aqua colored accents. The design is a little bit more generic than the previous styles, not really exclusive to Kids "R" Us (or the other "R" Us stores), but the exterior has LED star lights that change colors at night, but are white during the day. Inside: Same as the previous style, but the floor tiles are purple and white with gold glitter stars in the purple tiles. Mall storefronts 1989-1992 1992-1997 1997-2003 2003-2009 2009-present Category:Kids "Я" Us Category:Store evolutions